


Mycroft's perfect hands

by racifer



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Before Meeting, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racifer/pseuds/racifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft有双完美的手，Jim有那么点恋手癖。所以，就是这样。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mycroft's perfect hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melnakuru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melnakuru/gifts).



Moriarty第一次注意到Mycroft Holmes的时候就注意到他的手了。

他想过一直和他作对的那个人到底是什么样子。他聪明，心思缜密，行事果决，又身居高位，在Moriarty的想象中，他的对手可能是个怪老头，或者像M夫人那种可怕的老太太，但他没想到那位“不知名”先生竟然是——这样的。以及，他那双手，可真是……好看。Moriarty盯着屏幕上的监控录像，舔了舔嘴唇。

Mycroft的手总是干干净净的，保养良好，手指修长白皙，指甲光滑圆钝。那双手无论在做什么，都能把那件事变得无比情色。比如，他拿着笔写字的样子，黑色的金属柱体靠在虎口上，被稳稳地持在指尖，笔尖随着手指力度的变化渗出暗色的墨水，在纸上印下精致的花体字；Mycroft拿着酒杯的时候，有时手指会沿着光滑透明的细杯柄微微上下滑动，简直像是在猥亵地抚摸那块光滑的玻璃，让人不禁想知道他握着其他什么东西的时候会是什么样子，也许是，他的阴茎，或者Moriarty的阴茎；再比如，有的时候，Mycroft就像他的兄弟一样会两只手十指相对、搭成尖塔状抵在下巴上，沉思，而这时候他的双手会保持一个特定的角度，静止不动，如同设计精妙的艺术品，细腻优雅，却又比艺术品更加生动真实。那双手，老天，简直是完美。Moriarty随意地切换着图像，靠在椅子上，一边盯着所有的录像中Mycroft的手，一只手隔着裤子按揉着慢慢抬头了的下体。

Mycroft也会自慰吗？他看起来那么克制，冷静，甚至笑容也让人心底发寒，但他一定也是会自慰的，即使他是Ice Man。他的手，一只苍白的、骨节分明的手在他的阴茎上合拢，带着润滑剂粘腻而微凉的触感，先是缓慢地上下套弄，然后速度渐渐加快。他会更喜欢抚弄渗漏着前液的顶端，还是刺激包皮系带，或是揉弄鼓胀的双球？他的另一只手会放在哪里？如果他这么精心地保养自己的双手，他会不会也迷恋着它们？他会不会吸吮舔舐那些修长完美的手指，然后绕到阴茎后方，用湿润晶亮的手指按揉自己的肛门？他喜欢在后面插着东西的时候手淫吗？有可能。他大概会喜欢用一根或者两根手指操着自己，指尖在前列腺附近小心地摩擦轻按，带来更深刻而酸胀的快感。

Moriarty的手滑进了裤子，盯着屏幕上Mycroft十指交扣的双手，和幻想中的Mycroft用同样的频率动作着。他快到了，他也快到了。临近高潮的时候Mycroft的左手从身后抽了出来，紧紧抓着床单，大腿的肌肉不自主地绷紧颤抖着，身上泛起大片情欲的粉红色。他皱着眉头，微张着嘴，像是渴求着高潮的到来，又像是不愿经历那种脱离控制的感觉。他的右手加快了动作，频率也不再稳定，最后绷紧了身子，套弄着阴茎的手也停了下来——然后他射了。与此同时，Moriarty也喘息着射了出来，珍珠色的液体斑斑点点地溅在了他的衬衫和裤子上。他瘫倒在了椅子上，颤抖着呼出了一口气，努力平复着自己的呼吸。

屏幕上的Mycroft Holmes忽然转过了头。他直直地看向Moriarty控制的监视器，微微勾起嘴角，似乎已经从另一边看到了Moriarty现在的样子——喘息着，紧盯着屏幕，身上还沾染着精液。Moriarty悚然一惊，差点直接从椅子上跳起来。屏幕那一边的Mycroft挑了挑眉毛，然后转过身，又似乎毫不在意地向着另一个方向走开了。

Moriarty盯着他的背影想到，总有一天，他要让那双完美的手——以及那双手的主人——实现他所有的幻想。

-FIN-


End file.
